The benefits of grooming horses are well known and include maintaining the health of the animal, and improving the attractiveness of the riding experience. Grooming acts to remove hair that has been shed from the coat of the animal, dislodge parasites, and cleanse the coat of mud, burrs, dust, and other detritus. Grooming also stimulates the skin underlying the coat, and may improve circulation. Among the activities that comprise grooming, are removal of stones, mud, and vegetable matter from the hooves and shoes. A variety of implements have been used over time to perform grooming tasks. The present invention relates to an integrated device that incorporates several of the implements necessary or helpful for horse grooming in a single convenient tool.